Yugioh! Zexal:Destined Saviors
by SosukeInfinity
Summary: Zeke Kazuya, a 13-year old boy, goes on countless adventures with likely and unlikely friends, but Zeke also goes on a personal adventure; to strengthen the deck that his father gave to him as his final wish. More information in the story. Please read!


Yugioh! Destined Saviors  
Chapter 1- Enter the Soul Reapers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Yugioh, Yugioh GX, 5Ds, or Zexal. But, I do own the OCs, and some of the cards. The honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

_Hello, everyone. My name is Zeke Kazuya and I have a story to tell you. It is filled with adventure, tragedy, comedy, murder and school life(Not as boring as you think.). 50 years ago, I received a powerful deck from my father, and my friend went on countless adventures. But me, I went on a personal adventure; to strengthen my deck to keep my dad's wish. Anyways, friends are your life. Although they can annoy you, like my friends did, they can also save you. But this is my story. Enjoy!_

_**A Dream. **_"Ethan. You must believe in your deck in order to win." Said a mysterious figure, standing across from another mysterious figure, known as Ethan. "B-but how? You're so strong."

"*Smile* Yeah, of course I am! But that's because I believe in my deck...and now, because I have...I'm feeling the flow! Number 39: Utopia! Attack Ethan directly and win me this duel!" Utopia flew in up to Ethan and tried to slash him with his sword, but a flash of light occurred and stopped the attack. "*Smile* Its looks like we cannot finish this duel...yet." said the mysterious figure. "So when _can _we finish our duel, Yuma?" asked Ethan, curious. "When you become stronger. Goodbye for now...Ethan." Then Yuma disappeared and Zeke woke up in reality, panting a little.

"Whoa! What just happened!"

"Zeke! Come downstairs! I have something to give you!" Yelled a woman's voice. Zeke was surprised. "Really? I wonder what I'll get." Zeke went downstairs and saw his mom standing in the living room, holding a deck of cards.

"Yes mom?" Zeke's mom handed him the deck of cards. "What is this?"

"A Duel Monsters deck...it used to be...be your father's deck.""Really?""Yeah. Your dad won this deck at the World Championship Tournament in Miami. But now, he wanted you to have it."

Zeke flipped over the deck and saw a monster card. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" Zeke's mom smiled and nodded. "That deck is the Legendary Soul Reaper deck. A few years ago, Maxamillion Pegasus held a tournament and the winner of the tournament won _that _deck. And they had a chance to duel Yuma Tsukumo."

"What! THE Yuma Tsukumo! He's one of the best duelists that has ever lived!"

"Right. But when you father had the chance to duel Yuma, he did...but he lost." "Really?"

"Yes. But before he died, he wanted be to give you this deck, so that you could make it stronger."

"Really?" Zeke looked at his deck and smiled. "(_I'll make your deck stronger, dad. I promise._)"

"Well, head on to school, or you'll be late."

"Okay, mom. I'll see you later." Zeke pocketed his deck, and ran out the door, to school.

_**At School. **_Zeke was walking through the hallway at school, going to class when a group of guy stepped in front of him."*Smile* Well, look at who we have here, Zeke Kazuya." Said the leader. "Grrr...what do you want, Tim?" Asked Zeke, annoyed. "I want to duel you again. Our last duel ended...too quickly."

Zeke smiled. "Are you sure? I'm a lot stronger than I was before, Tim." "I bet you are. Just meet me by the courtyard this afternoon at 3:00. And make sure to bring some skill with you when you come, too." Tim and his friends walked away, laughing as Ethan balled up one of his fists. "_(Grrr...You might have defeated me every time we've dueled in the past, but this time...this time..." _Zeke pulled out his deck. _"...I'll win!)" _Zeke pocketed his deck and walked away.

_**Later that day, 3:00.**_ Zeke, along with some of the student body who had heard about the duel were waiting for Tim to show up. Seconds later, he did. "So, you showed up?" Asked Zeke, smiling. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Let's start." Tim, followed by Zeke, activated his Duel Disk and drew 5 cards. "Duel!" Cried the two boys.

_**Zeke: 4000  
Tim: 4000**_

"*Smile* The champion goes first. I draw!" Said Tim as he drew a card from his deck. (6). "I set 1 monster face-down." A unknown monster appeared on Tim's field. (5). "Then, I set 2 cards face down and end my turn." Then, two cards appeared behind TIm's face down monster.(3).

"It's my turn. draw! Cried Zeke. He drew a card from his deck.(6). "_(Dad...I WILL win!)" _Zeke looked at his hand and smiled. "I summon Rukia Kuchiki(LV 4) in atk mode." A petite woman with black hair, violet-colored eyes, wearing a standard shihakusho. (Atk: 1700)(5). "What! No way! A Soul Reaper!" Cried Tim, surprised at who he saw. "W-wait! You know about the Soul Reapers!" Cried Zeke, confused. "Well, duh! Everyone knows about the Soul Reapers. I've heard that Maxamillion Pegasus created Duel Monsters around those cards, and he hosted a tournament, and whoever won that tournament won that deck. But I heard that some old guy won that deck before going on to duel Yuma Tsukumo. And if that's so, then how did _you _get your grubby hands on that deck!"

"*Smile* You must not know who that 'old guy' was, do you?"

"So. Does it...wait! Don't tell me...that old guy was your dad!" Zeke nodded. "Yes. My dad won this Soul Reaper deck, and then he moved on only to be defeated by Yuma Tsukumo. And he even used his Soul Reaper deck against him and he STILL lost. So that's why I'm going to make this deck stronger for him."

Tim started to fake cry, then he stopped. "That was so sad. Do you have any more lame stories to tell me?"

"Hey! It wasn't lame! It's true! And I'll prove it! But for now, I set 2 cards face down and I end my turn." 2 cards appeared behind Rukia.(3). Tim chuckled. "Whatever. I draw!" Tim drew a card. (5). "First, I Flip Summon my face down monster." A monster's mouth with a pair of eyes, then appeared with it's tongue out. (Atk: 1600). "Now, due to Jowls of Dark Demise's ability, I can take control of your Soul Reaper." "What!" Jowls' tongue slung out and captured Rukia, bringing her over to Tim's field. "Next, I tribute Jowls to summon Alien Mother(LV 6) in atk mode." A creeping looking alien with 4 arms appeared. (ATK: 2300)(4). "Now, monsters, attack Zeke directly!" The said monsters ran up and tried to strike Zeke. "Hold on! I activate Negate Attack!" A barrier of light appeared and deflected the attacking monsters' attack, sending them back to Tim's field. "Grr...I end my turn." Then, Rukia returned to Zeke's field.

"It's my turn, draw!" Zeke drew a card.(4). "I summon Momo Hinamori(LV 4) in atk mode." A girl, a little taller than Rukia, wearing standard shinigami uniform, appeared.(3). "Is that all? 1400 atk pts?" Asked Tim, overconfident. "*Smile* Hold on! I'm not done. I equip Sode No Shirayuki to Rukia." A normal katana appeared and Rukia grabbed it, but she did not grow in power, surprising Tim. "What! Rukia's Atk strength didn't change, why?"

"My Equip Spell cards are a special type of Spell cards. Just watch. I'll show you. I activate Shikai Release. Now, I can Dance! Sode No Shirayuki!" Then, RUkia held out her zanpakuto in front of her and it started turning in a circle counter-clockwise direction. While Rukia was turning her zanpakuto, the blade, hilt and tsuba turned completely white. Then, the tsuba became a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon formed from the pommel. Tim looked confused. "…So? What was the point of that? Except to waste my time. Zeke smiled. "I'll tell you, Tim."

"The reason is so that I could activate one of Sode No Shirayuki's Shikai abilities. Specifically, I could activate her first ability, Some No Mai, Tsukishiro. Also known as First Dance, White Moon." Then, Rukia repeated what Zeke had said while she held her zanpakuto upside down and then she slashed her blade at her target, Alien Mother, forcing a large column of ice around it and froze it. "Grrr…what happened to my Alien Mother!" Cried Tim, confused, but mostly angry. "*Smile* Basically, Sode No Shirayuki's ability encases your Alien Mother in ice, preventing your monster from attacking, defending, being tributed,… or any other action in the game…AND your monster is destroyed at the end of this turn."

"But that means that I cannot defend myself!" "Right! So, now, Rukia, Momo, attack Tim directly!" Rukia and Momo flash-stepped up to Tim and kicked him. "Ah!"

_**Tim: 900  
Ethan: 4000**_

Then, Rukia and Momo disappeared and reappeared back on Zeke's field. "I set 1 card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on Zeke's field.(0).

Then, Tim, although he struggled to, stood up and wiped himself off, angrily. Then, Alien Mother shattered. "Grrr… this. duel. . Draw!" Tim drew a card with anger. (4). "*Smile* I activate Polymerization, fusing Zombyra the Dark(LV 4) and Maryokutai(LV 3) to Fusion Summon The Last Warrior From Another Planet(LV 7) in atk mode." A yellow and blue, half machine, half warrior appeared.(ATK: 2350)(1). "Then, I summon Bazoo, the Soul Eater(LV 4) in atk mode." A large, gorilla-like monster, holding an orange orb in his hand, appeared. (ATK: 1600)(0).

"And thanks to his ability, I can remove 3 monsters, Alien Mother, Zombyra the Dark, and Maryokutai, from play in order to increase Bazoo's attack points by 900." Tim pocketed the cards and Bazoo powered up.(ATK: 2500). "Now, Bazoo, attack Momo Hinamori!" Bazoo ran up to Momo and tried to take her soul. "Hold on, I activate my Trap card, Zanpakuto Bomb." A small bomb appeared on Sode No Shirayuki. "This Trap card places a bomb on Rukia's zanpakuto and in 3 turns, it detonates and you lose 1000 Life pts."

Tim smiled. "Well, that's too bad. That's in 3 turns. So, resuming my attack Bazoo, attack Momo!" But Before Bazoo could even move, Zeke smiled. "Wait! I activate my other face down card, Time Jump." "No!"

"*Smile* Yes! Time Jump advances the duel 3 turns into the future…which means that my zanpakuto Bomb now detonates and you lose 1000 Life points." "No!" Rukia's zanpakuto suddenly exploded, hitting Tim and knocking him down. "Ahh!"

_**Tim: 0  
Zeke: 4000**_

"Whoa! Tim…Tim actually lost!" Cried one of Tim's friends. "AND Zeke won without even losing _1 _single life point." Cried another one of Tim's friends. "Okay! Shut up!" Yelled Tim, knowing what had happened. "Oh, sorry, boss." Said Tim's first friend. Tim stood up. "Zeke Kazuya…this is NOT over." Tim walked away with his friends. "…" Said Zeke. "Way to go, Zeke. You actually beat Tim without losing one single life point." Cheered a kid. "*Smile* Thanks!" Said Zeke. "Sweet duel, Zeke!" Said another kid. "*Smile* Thanks! It was nothing." The kids laughed and walked away. One after another, all of the students left campus. "Okay. What to do now?" Asked Zeke, to himself. Then, the intercom came on. "Everyone must be off campus in the next 5 minutes. Thank you, and have a great afternoon!" Then, the intercom turned off. Zeke looked at the sky, sighed and walked home.

Author's Note: So, how was it? Was it good, boring? Tell me please. Any criticism will be allowed(Well, to a certain degree). But still, any will be welcome. So, please review.

P.S. If I can just get _1 _review, I will place the New Cards Guide at the end of each chapter. Thank you.


End file.
